Daylight
by WhoserLoser
Summary: **Warning. This is a slash story, meaning boy/boy. If that's not your thing...turn back now.** Shevine Slash (Adam Levine/Blake Shelton)** Adam couldn't imagine spending his weekend off any other way than in Blake's arms. It was ridiculous how much the two needed each other, having only been together for a little over a year.


**Hi guys! I know it's been so long since I last wrote...basically anything. I've been rather busy with life (That's a first.). There's a lot going on for me and...yeah. Anyways, this is a Shevine fanfiction, which is Adam Levine/Blake Shelton. And yes. I know they aren't gay in real life. They're both happily married. But in my world, they're both gay and fabulous. It's also a song fic, based off of 'Daylight' by Maroon 5. Enjoy **

Adam had a slight smile on his lips as he returned to his home in Los Angeles. He didn't think he could be any happier about returning. Not only did he get to see his dogs again, but he also got to see his idiotic Country boyfriend.

Somehow, the two had gotten a break from their tours around the same time, and of course they had to spend it together. He couldn't imagine spending his weekend off any other way than in Blake's arms. Or just in his presence. It was ridiculous how much the two needed each other, having only been together for a little over a year. But in that time, Adam had learnt so much about the other male that no one else seemed to know about. Who knew Blake was such a cuddler?

He knew Blake was already there when he saw the familiar pickup truck in his driveway, and his smile grew a bit more as he parked his car and got out. Then he grabbed his luggage from the backseat before he headed to the door, opening it slowly once he figured out it was unlocked. He could hear movement from within the house as soon as he opened the door, and had to chew on his bottom lip gently to keep him from letting out a chuckle.

He was hoping to surprise Blake, by showing up without him noticing. He couldn't wait to see the look on Blake's face. It seemed like forever ago since they were last together. And now they would get to spend the entire weekend together; Friday night up until Monday morning, when Blake had to catch his flight back to Oklahoma.

But Adam knew from experience that the weekend with Blake would just fly by. He didn't want to think about that now though, nearly jumping when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Blake, holy shit." Adam muttered out, heart practically pounding in his chest. He leaned back against the familiar warmth for a few seconds though, knowing that it was indeed his dorky boyfriend. He dumped his luggage on the ground for him to deal with later, Blake his number one priority right now. "You scared me." He added, unable to stop a small chuckle from leaving his lips. As if that hadn't been obvious anyways. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even heard the cowboy sneak up behind him.

"Sorry babe." Blake replied, although it didn't seem too sincere. The two were always trying to pull pranks on each other anyways, which included scaring one another. "I just couldn't wait to see you." He added, watching as Adam turned around in his arms. The Rock Star rolled his eyes, but reached up to wrap his arms around Blake's neck in return.

"Sure you are." Adam muttered back in a sarcastic tone. He stood up on his tippy toes a bit so he could connect their lips in a gentle greeting kiss. "I missed you, dipshit." He murmured against the familiar lips that he had also missed.

"I missed you too, dickweed." Blake replied softly, reluctantly pulling away so he could connect their eyes as well as their foreheads. "How's your tour so far?" He asked, even though Blake was sure he knew the answer already.

Adam responded with a small shrug, not really wanting to talk about touring on their time off. "It's been fine. It'd be better if I could tour with you." He mumbled with a slight blush on his cheeks. "How's yours?" He asked, placing a quick peck to his lips.

"Good." Blake said simply, not thinking too much about it. "Long. It's the same as always."

"Enough talk about touring. I think we have some...time to make up for." Adam nearly interrupted him, a rather suggestive tone in his voice. He moved his arms around, letting one hand travel up to caress Blake's cheek while the other gripped Blake's shirt collar to pull him into another kiss. Only this time, it was deeper.

Blake certainly wasn't complaining as his arms tightened around Adam's waist, pulling him in closer. His eyes slipped shut as he relished in the feeling or their lips- or rather their tongues- tangled together.

It didn't last too long, as Adam soon heard clawing at his back door, followed by whimpering. He grinned and pulled away from Blake completely to head over to the door, causing Blake to let out a groan. He glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend, sticking out his tongue in a playful matter before he opened the door to let in his dogs.

"Charlie! Bones!" Adam greeted the two energetic dogs happily, crouching down to allow each of them to lick at his face. He had missed his dogs so much during the tour, and was honestly so glad to be able to see them again; Even if he had only been gone for a few weeks. "

Adam? Weren't we about to-" Blake started out, but was soon interrupted by his blue eyed boyfriend and his dogs.

"Awe, I missed you guys too." Adam cooed, responding to the kisses and barks that came from the two of them. He continued to pet them both gently, pressing his own kisses to their furs.

Blake let out a small sigh, but grabbed Adam's bags to carry them upstairs. He tossed them in the bedroom and was about to leave the room when Adam met him in the doorway, looking up at him with that same suggestive grin he tended to wear a lot.

"Now...where were we?" Adam asked with a grin, gently pushing Blake back into the room and onto the bed before he crawled on top of him.

Blake had a crooked smile on his face as his fingers slipped underneath Adam's torn t shirt to gently caress the skin beneath it. Their heated, interrupted kiss from earlier was resumed, and soon clothes were shed as lost time was made up for.

* * *

And, as Adam predicted, the weekend was over before they even realized it.

It was Sunday night, and the two of them were cuddled up together on Adam's huge bed. Their legs were tangled together, just like the sheets were, as Adam rested his head on Blake's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

The two of them were still awake, but neither of them felt it was necessary to say anything when words were not needed.

But soon "I love you"s were whispered between the two of them before Adam ended up falling asleep first, exhausted due to the day's events. This meant that Blake would be left alone with his thoughts.

His hand traveled up and down Adam's back gently as his thoughts wandered. He glanced down at his sleeping boyfriend, [lacing a lingering kiss to the top of the black hair.

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon._

_Why am I holding on?_

This part had to be the worst for Blake. The waiting part. Waiting to have to leave Adam again. It honestly sucked, but this was the price they had to pay to be "straight" celebrities. Although Miranda and Blake got divorced a while back, the two couldn't come out. It wasn't just because Blake was a Country singer, but he knew his family would not be too happy. At all.

So, the two enjoyed the time they had to spend together. They just didn't enjoy the part where they had to say goodbye. It only seemed to hurt more and more each time they did it, as if it was a wound that just never healed.

_We knew this day would come._

_We knew it all along._

_How did it come so fast?_

Blake was still so surprised at how fast time seemed to pass when he was with Adam. Even when they were filming the Voice or doing live shows, time seemed to fly by. But then again, time seemed to fly by when one was having fun.

When they were on break though, it was so much worse.

Blake let out a small sigh as he continued to caress Adam's tanned skin. As far as they knew, the next time they would be able to meet up again wouldn't be for months. And he didn't know if he could honestly handle this much longer. He hated to think about that but he knew he had to.

_This is our last night but it's late.  
And I'm trying not to sleep.  
'Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away._

Blake could feel his eyes get heavier, his own exhaustion catching up with him. He was trying his hardest to fight it off still, just to enjoy even a few more seconds of listening to Adam's even breathing. It made all of this worth it, in the end.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.  
'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close._

Blake glanced out the bedroom window, glad it was still dark out. The blinking numbers on the alarm clock though seemed to mock him, reminding him of how much time he had left with Adam. 1:27 am. His flight left at 7 am. Only a few more hours left to spend with his amazing boyfriend. But at least they had gotten this time together. It was better than nothing.

He tightened his hold on Adam a bit more, but not enough to hurt him or wake him from his slumber. He needed this though. He needed the reassurance that Adam was actually here with him. In his arms. He needed to make sure this wasn't just a dream, like every other one he had just like this. He needed these last few hours to spend close to Adam, just listening to his breathing before he had to slip away again, and the two of them had to resume their touring.

_Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful_

Blake let his eyes travel up and down Adam's sleeping figure, wanting to take in every inch-as if he was memorizing it. The way his nose seemed to scrunch up a bit. Or how hise lips were parted in the cutest way Blake swore he had ever seen. Or how, even in his sleep, Adam looked like an angel. Everything about the other man was just...perfect.

Blake's eyes continued to wander along Adam's body again, landing on one of his many tattoos. Blake could sit and stare at Adam's tattoos forever. Each one just looked like it was made for him, sculpting his body in seemingly impossible ways.

He gently traced each tattoo that he could see, one by one, keeping his touches light enough to avoid waking the sleeping beauty. He was still fighting off sleep, but Adam's tattoos made it easier, allowing his mind to focus on something else as a small yawn slipped through his lips.

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory._

Blake took one last glance out the window, then back down at Adam before he too ended up falling asleep.

He could have kicked himself for falling asleep, but he couldn't have really stopped himself. He could have stayed up the rest of the night just to watch Adam sleep, if he could have.

In the end, it didn't really matter if he stayed awake or not.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.  
'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

Blake would still have to go in the morning. He'd still have to slip away, just like every other time.

**Thank you so much to all the people who continue to read and support my stories. I'm so thrilled to actually have people who enjoy my writing. Reviews are appreciated! Love you all! **


End file.
